WELCOME TO MY LIFE
by HecateHebe
Summary: SUMS INSIDE FOR ALL
1. Entering Tohru Honda

**I just finish watching all the Fruits Basket eps and now I got this great idea for a story and here it is.**

**Sums: **Tohru is an gang members daughter who lives on the edge with best friends and is the lead singer of the hottest band around. Kyo is a muffea prince who thinks he can rule the and have any girl he wants. What happens when these two meet and Tohru wants nothing to do with him.

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

* * *

**Entering Tohru Honda **

"Mom We're Home!" Tohru called out.

"Welcome Back Girls!!" Her mom said as she run over to hug them.

"Mom we bought dinner."

"Hey Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Have you two been watching out for your sister!?!"

"Of course we have mother." Saki said "Tohru is too dear to us, why if anything were to help to her. . . . . ."

"They'll be dead in a millisecond." Arisa finished for her.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!!! Well come on in everyone. Me-chan is already here."

**Kyoko Honda aka The Red Butterfly**: Age 35 and a mother of one or should we say four. She runs one of the toughest gangs in town and proud of it. Her husband die when Tohru was to little to remember. She welcomed Arisa, Megumi, and Saki into her home as her daughters.

**Tohru Honda:** Age 17, senior year of high school. A good girl in school and at home (sometimes). She works at a daycare center after school and plays in a band with Arisa, Megumi, and Saki and she acts a lot like her mother. She is also the lead singer of the hottest band round.

**Arisa Uotani aka Uo-chan:** Age 18, senior year of high school. She too was in a gang until she meet Tohru and Kyoko. It was Kyoko who helped her get her life together and had her move in with her and Tohru as a member of the family since her family didn't care too much about her or where she was. She the drummer of their band

**Saki Hanajima aka Hana-chan:** Age 17, senior year of high school. A goth and physic who lost it when her family died in a fire a few years back. Tohru and Arisa had got her to calm down and became her closes friends and family. She was living the streets with her little brother, who also survived the fire, until she meet them and they moved her into their home with Kyoko as another member of the family. She's also the bass player in the band they made up.

**Megumi Hanajima aka Me-chan:** Age 13, third year in middle school. Almost like his sister in ever since of the way he's more likely to be on his own. He's been quite ever since his parents died in the fire but talks to Saki and the others even if they don't push him to do so. He plays the keyboard for the band.

"So how was work girls?" Kyoko asked as they sat down for dinner.

"It was ok." Saki said.

"Awful. One on the kids throw up on me today at snack time." Arisa said.

"He said he wasn't feeling good. Next time you'll listen." (Saki)

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." (Arisa)

"What about you Tohru?" (Kyoko)

"It was fun! The kids are so sweet." Tohru said with a smile

"No, they're not. They're nothing but little monsters." Arisa said while stuffing her face.

"Until they see Tohru or me, then they become the perfect little angels." Saki pointed out.

"That's because they're scared of you." Arisa mumble under her breath

"What was that?" Saki narrowed her eyes at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought."

"Enough girls." Kyoko said. "Let's just finish eating so we can have some game time."

"Yes Ma'ma." The girls all said at the same time.

Game time was all their favorite time. Right after they put Megumi to bed (cause he never wants to play anyway.) they would play games all night long and it was Kyoko's choice to pick this night and it always the same two games.

"Okay! Who's ready for desert" She said as she pulled out a bat and threw a watermelon in the air.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE MOM!!" They all said but she didn't hear them and swung at the watermelon, making it spill all over the place.

"MOM!!"

"Heh, Heh, Hehe!! Guess it's on you now huh?"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Arisa yelled while Tohru and Saki laughed at them.

"Guess it cards again huh girls." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Of course it is mother. It's the only thing you can't cheat in." Saki said.

"I heard that." she said setting the table for their game of rich man, poor man. "And maybe after you can show me what you girls been working on in your band."

"Okay." The girls said as they took their seats.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that night Tohru had to run to the market to get some more juice and snacks since Arisa spilled it all on everyone while play cards. Saki was going to go with her but she insisted that she would be okay on her own. It was on her way back she regretted it. She was pulled into a near by ally and pushed up agents the wall.

"Look at what we got here boy." One of the men said. "A pretty lady walking all by herself."

"Maybe we should show her a good time." Another man said. ( It was to dark for Tohru to see what they looked like. )

"Let Go Over Me." she said trying to pull away from the man that held her.

"Awww. . . . .The pretty lady doesn't want to play with us."

"Well too bad cause we want to play with her." the one who was holding her said and pulled her shirt a part and started to feel up on her.

"Let Go Or Else!" She cried out.

"YOU HEARD HER!!!" Another voice from behind them called out. "LET THE LADY GO!!!"

"And what if we don't want to" the guy on the side said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"I'll make you." He said as he stepped into the light to show himself. He was about a year older then her and was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants on and unlike most of the guys she knew his hair was orange.

"Bring it orange top." the guy that was holding her said but before he could do anything Tohru head butted him breaking his noise and stomped on his toes.

"Why you little. . . . ." he ever got to finish before she kicked him where the sun don't shine and fell over in pain.

"Anyone else once to mess with me tonight??" She asked while picking up her bag.


	2. The Kids

**Sums: **Tohru is an gang members daughter who lives on the edge with best friends and is the lead singer of the hottest band around. Kyo is a Mafia Prince who thinks he can rule the and have any girl he wants. What happens when these two meet and Tohru wants nothing to do with him.

* * *

**_The Kids  
_**

Tohru was walking to work from home. Thinking about what in the world just happened a few moments ago.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Let Go Or Else!" She cried out.

"YOU HEARD HER!!" Another voice from behind them called out. "LET THE LADY GO!!"

"And what if we don't want to" the guy on the side said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"I'll make you." He said as he stepped into the light to show himself. He was about a year older then her and was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants on and unlike most of the guys she knew his hair was orange.

"Bring it orange top." the guy that was holding her said but before he could do anything Tohru head butted him breaking his noise and stomped on his toes.

"Why you little. . . . ." he ever got to finish before she kicked him where the sun don't shine and fell over in pain.

"Anyone else once to mess with me tonight??" She asked while picking up her bag.

"Whoa!! Crazy chick." One of the last guy left said. "I'm out of here."and took off running with his friends not to far behind.

"Yeah You Better!!" The orange hair said. He turned back to Tohru as she was picking up her stuff and was about to walk off with out saying thank you or anything for that matter. "You ok?" He asked stopping her.

"Fine." She said walking off. He followed.

"Hey you could say thanks or at least tell me your name."

"Why? I didn't ask you to help me nor is it important for you to know my name. I could have handled it myself you know."

He laughed. "Yeah!! It sure did look like you can handle yourself. So the nice girl act is only for show."

She turned to him "Your damn right its for show and well you stop following me." She said as she stomped on his right toes and kicked him in his left knee and continued walking home.

He fell into the trash that was near by. **'She's tough I'll give her that.'** He thought to himself. **'It's kind of a turn on.'**

"Oh, Kyo Dear!!" A female's voice from behind called. He hide next to the trash can and watched as the devil appeared. "Where are you my love?" she paused neared the girl he 'saved'.

**'Please DON'T Found Me'** He thought as he watched them look at each other.

"Are you looking for a kid with orange hair?" Tohru asked.

"Why yes I am!!" The other girl said. "I'm Kagura." She held her hand out.

**'Please DON'T Rat Me Out'** He Prayed.

"Tohru" She said and shook the other girls hand. "And the one you're looking for is hiding behind that trash can over there."

**'BITCH**' He ran from behind the trash can into another ally. **'All well. At least I got her name.'** He thought as he disappeared into the night again.

"KYO GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!" Kagura called after him. "Thanks! Hope to see you again soon. Here's my number and e-mail. Call me and we'll hang." She said handing Tohru a card and running after Kyo.

Tohru took the card and looked at it. **'Arisa was right.'** She thought tucking the card in her pocket and the walk home. **'You do meet _'Weird'_ people at night.'**

_**...0.0**_

Once home, she told her family everything. Her mom told her to stay home the next day since it was the weekend (the girls had work), which she was but wanted go to work. There were three thing that made her happy, her family, music, and being around kids.

As she walked into the center, she was greeted by one of her kids. "Hi Mis. Tohru."

"Hello Kisa. How are you today?"

"I'm ok." Kisa Tora was one of the shy kids. She used to to get picked on by some of the girls and would hide from all of the concealers until Tohru talked to the girls and her. Now she sticks to Tohru like glue and Tohru loves every minute of it.

"That's good." When something was throw her way she caught it and throw it back. "Hello to you too, Hiro."

"Damn can't I ever catch you off guard." He said walking out of the bush with a bump on his head. Hiro Sohma was of the tough kids in the center. He has a big crush on Kisa and hates it when shes with Tohru.

"Nope, but that's not going to stop you now is it."

"No way! I'm going to catch you one day, just you watch." He said as he ran in the center.

"I'll be waiting runt." She said following him inside with Kisa at her side.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

As Kyo walked to pick up Hiro, he wonder how he got suckered into picking up the runt to begin with. His father asked him to pick up his little bro on the count that his sitter was sick and that he couldn't do it cause he had work. As he walk we wonder if he see that girl again. What was her name again...Nohru...Mohru...

"Arisa his at it again." one of the kids yelled from inside the center.

"Not again...Hiro you little brat! If you don't cut that out I'm going to call Tohru."

"Call the hoe!" He said from the roof, throwing water balloons at everyone.

"What did you call me?" Tohru said from behind him...not a good idea cause he got spooked and fell off the edge with Tohru.

"We're Going To Die!!"

She laughed at him. "Really?" she said as so as she touched ground. Its only a one stored building.

"Yes. I can see my life flash before my eyes."

"But their closed." she said walking over to the group standing outside. Arisa told them to be quit.

"Whatever you know I always like you right."

"I like you too." she said trying not to laugh.

"I wish I had told Kisa how I felt."

"And how do you feel?"

"I love Kisa Tora."

"Oh Hiro!!" Kisa said from Tohru sides.

Now he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was watching and listening to what he said. Then looked back up at Tohru with anger "You...You..."

"Got you to spill your guts." she said putting him down.

"You're Evil!"

"Why thank you Hiro! That's the sweetest thing you said all day."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" He shouted as he ran back into the building as the others laughed.

"Well at least one of his teachers can handle him." a voice from behind them said.

Tohru looked and was shocked. "Its You!"


	3. Cats In The Cradle

**Sums: **Tohru is an gang members daughter who lives on the edge with best friends and is the lead singer of the hottest band around. Kyo is a Mafia Prince who thinks he can rule the and have any girl he wants. What happens when these two meet and Tohru wants nothing to do with him.

* * *

_**Cats In The Cradle**_

Tohru was sitting on the roof with her new cat and kitten she got earlier today in her lap...or yesterday since it was way past midnight. 'So much has happened in such little time' she sighed to herself as she thought back to yesterday.

_**.**_**_...0.0..._**

"I love Kisa Tora."

"Oh Hiro!!" Kisa said from Tohru sides.

Now he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was watching and listening to what he said. Then looked back up at Tohru with anger "You...You..."

"Got you to spill your guts." she said putting him down.

"You're Evil!"

"Why thank you Hiro! That's the sweetest thing you said all day."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" He shouted as he ran back into the building as the others laughed.

"Well at least one of his teachers can handle him." a voice from behind them said.

Tohru looked and was shocked. "Its You!"

"Hello Ms. Honda." Yuki said walking in the yard. "Is Kisa, Momo, and Momiji ready to go?"

"Oh shot!! I forgot you were picking them up early today." She said running in the center to get Momiji and Momo and Kisa's things.

**_Yuki Nezumi a.k.a Prince Charming:_** He's in the same class as Tohru and the girls. He's Kisa's second oldest brother and he has a thing for Saki but she couldn't care less cause of his fan club. They drive anyone who goes near Yuki crazy and are always and I mean always near by.

"Hana-Chan..." Tohru called from outside the hall with Momo who had just woken up from a nap, and Kisa's stuff. Saki was teaching her kids to meditate today.

**_Momo Kanin:_** Kisa's, Yuki's younger cousin and Momiji's little sister. Just like her brother but is a lot more shy. Like Kisa it took Arisa to cox her out and she sticks to her to like glue.

"I know Tohru. We'll be out in a moment. Momiji your sitter is here so I'll end class on that note."

**_Momiji Kanin:_** Kisa's and Yuki's cousin. On the outside he's a adorable, lovable, ball of energy that everyone loves, but Saki says there's more than meets the eye with this boy.

As they walked out Kisa and the rest of the group that Tohru watched walked up to her. "Look Ms. Tohru!" Kisa said holding up a box. "Look at what we found!"

She look and saw the box had six kittens in it. "Awww!! How cute!!" She said "Did anyone see the mother?"

"Yea she's right here!" One of the kids named Kimi said holding the cat. "She doesn't have a collar and she seems nice."

"Well that, she does." She said looking back at the box. "These kittens look old enough to be on their own. If you guys want to ask you parents if you can have one since its six of you guys today."

"But Ms. Tohru I cant have one." One of the boys name Tsuki said.

"Why not Tsuki?"

"Cause I have two dogs, three birds, six fish, a hamster and a rabbit already in my house and my mum will kill me if i bought home any more animals."

"I see why." She said "Well in that case you get first pick and since you cant keep it, I'll keep it for you along with the mother, sounds ok."

"Yeah!" He said as he looked in the box. He chose the little white black with white spots. "I'll name her Kumo cause her spots look like clouds."

"Ok!" she said. "Kisa you next since you're leaving now, while the rest of you go get your things and meet back out here to be dismissed."

"Okay!" they all said running into the building.

"Ok, Kisa. Pick your kitty."

"Hummm...How about this one" she said picking up the kitten with the tiger stripes. "I'll name you...Sora."

"Nice. Cloud and Sky. Now run along you."

"Ok I'll see you Monday Ms. Tohru." Kisa said as she ran to her brother and cousins.

**...0.o...**

On their way home Tohru said she had to run to the pet store real quick. Arisa and Saki said they would go with her but she said she could handle it and told to take Mewls (the mother cat) home. Kumo would stay with her. So they left. (a/n:She never learns does she.)

She was now in the store looking thou the collars for cats when she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going." She shouted with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you." The guy said. "It's you...the girl from yesterday."

She opened her eyes then. She saw orange hair and knew who he was. "Oh, you."

"That's all I get for saving you?"

"You didn't save me." she said then she notice the kitten he was holding. It was the one she gave Hiro since another of her kids couldn't keep it. "How you get that kitten?"

"My Bro brought her home and gave her to me. Said a teacher gave it to him."

"Your brother wouldn't happen to be Hiro Sohma would it?" She didn't get a chance to see who picked him up today cause she had to run back in the center to clean up real quick while the other dismissed her kids after she gave them their kittens.

"Yea, whats it to ya?"

"I gave him that kitten, see." Showing him the one she had. "The mother is with my sisters."

"Well, then you can help me." He said. "I have no idea what to get Hoshi."

"Star?"(Tohru)

"The kitten. I named her that cause the star mark on her chest."(Kyo)

"Ok. Well' I'm Tohru Honda and this is Kumo." (Tohru)

"Kyo Sohma and you know Hoshi. So what now?" (Kyo)

"Well first you need a collar." she said looking at the collars in front of her.

"Ok...How about this one" he holding up on with stars on it.

"That'll work." she said pulling out two collars, one with clouds and the other with a moons on it.

She showed him everything that he needed from beds to litter boxes to food and she told him about getting book and getting a vet to look at his kitten. So they were heading home with their supplies. Before they went on there speater ways he thanked her.

"Thank You. I had fun." he said handing her the rest of her bags.

"Yea, me too." she said taking her bag. "I got to go before my sisters look for me."

"Wait one more thing."

"What."

"I just wanted to do this." He said as he stepped up and kissed her on the lips.

Shocked, she did the first thing that came to mind...slap him.

"Pervert!!" She yelled as she slapped him. She slapped so hard he ended up falling back.

"Gee! I was only thanking you." he said rubbing his face.

"Never touch or come near me again, you hear!" She said picking up her kitten and started the walk home again.

_**...0.o...**_

'The asshole took my first kiss...I'll get him for that.' She thought putting her fingers to her lips. 'He's lips were so soft and warm and...No don't even go there Tohru. You known better than that. But then again...Nah screw it! Men only cause problems in a happy family.' She thought thinking of her dad and how he had raised all hell when Tohru was growing up. Her parents devoiced before Arisa moved in with them. "One day, I'll get us all out of here with my music!" She said looking at the stars. "I swear on it." she got up to head to bed. 'School starts Monday. Wonder how thats going to go.' she wonder as she walked in her room with the Kumo and Mewls following.


End file.
